Suck It Up
"Suck it Up" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season two, and fifty-third overall. HTF's Episode Description Our anteater friends can't catch a break, even when he's down and out! The ants think they are safe and have fun torturing poor Sniffles. He'll show them! He'll build a fancy contraption that will set those ants straight once and for all! Well, if all goes according to plan! Plot A sick Sniffles lies in bed, apparently suffering from a stuffed up nose, when he spies an ant stealing a cookie from a plate next to his bed. He attempts to suck the ant into his mouth, but his illness prevents him from consuming his prey. The ant takes all of Sniffles' cookies and mocks him as he walks off. Sniffles gets angry, but suddenly comes up with an idea. Sniffles builds a vacuum-like contraption he puts over his snout, enabling him to suck up a bowling ball from across the room. He fires the ball at the ants, who are currently standing around the cookies they stole. They run into a hole in the wall, while Sniffles sucks up and eats the cookies. One of the ants pours a box of tacks on the floor which cut Sniffles' mouth when he eats them. Another ant removes the knob on the machine, so that Sniffles can't turn off or reduce the sucking power of his invention. Another ant knocks a beaker of acid on its side. Sniffles sucks up the acid, burning off his snout. Sniffles stumbles backwards and slips on a test tube an ant has rolled behind his feet. Sniffles stands up, revealing that the tube of the machine is pressed up against his head. As his brain and right eye get sucked through the machine, one of the ants replaces the knob on the machine and puts it in reverse. As a result, Sniffles' brain and then his entire body are sucked through and shot out the entrance of the tube, leaving Sniffles as nothing but a bloody, cylindrical mush. The ants celebrate their victory, but before the episode ends, the smallest ant sneezes, apparently having caught Sniffles' cold. Moral "Follow your nose!" Deaths *Sniffles' brain, followed by his entire body, is sucked through the tube of his invention. Goofs #When Sniffles is eating the cookies, part of the wall's rubble doesn't enter his mouth although it is shown being sucked up. #When the suction machine begins sucking in Sniffles' brain, his head disappears, leaving his ears floating above him. After his brain begins going into the tube, part of Sniffles' head reappears. #When Sniffles sucks up the cookies the ants have more cookies then the ones they stole #When Sniffles remains are seen the crack on his glasses disapear. #Sniffles pen holder changes places from left to right sometimes. #Sniffles is missing his tail when he slips over the test tube. It is also missing when he is sucked through his suction machine. #If The Ants made Sniffles' machine blow his self inside-out at the end of the episode, why didn't that just happen when he blew out the bowling ball? Trivia *Lying around Sniffles' room is a comic book featuring Splendid. *Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' injury in Class Act and death in Ipso Fatso. *This is the first and only time that the Ants start the fight (by stealing Sniffles' cookies). Usually Sniffles starts the fight. *This is the first time that Sniffles has a shorter snout. Gallery Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:solo episodes Category:Ants' episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause